The performance of cameras are growing in speed and quality, and more and more people are using cameras of their mobile electronic devices as main and only camera for all occasions. However, with high quality come the drawbacks of the size of the pictures taken.
As an example, five pictures taken with a mobile phone camera unit may occupy as much as 10 MB. Thus, when sending pictures as attachments of that size, systems like e-mail systems may refuse to handle the attachments due to poor resources or temporary lack of space in the email accounts. This is becoming a real problem that needs to be addressed with alternative solutions.
Some applications allow a user to modify resolution and quality of a picture right after attaching it to an e-mail and before sending. Although solving the problem of large attachments being difficult for systems to handle, this do not really solve the problem. Once a low resolution picture is selected, the receiver will receive a low resolution picture only, and there is nothing the receiver is able to do to influence the process. The same solution is present in a lot of applications and mobile electronic devices; the quality is selected before a picture is to be sent. If it is selected to take a photo with low quality due to concerns of file size to share over network, that low quality picture could never be enhanced since the quantity of pixels were lower when the picture was taken. Such a picture will never have a high resolution that maybe was wanted, but not chosen to use by the user due to such limitations.
Thus, there is a need of an alternative solution to the problem of sending pictures of high resolution quality occupying large resources in systems available for sending. Further, solutions of today limit a receiver to get what the sender decided.